Change My Fate? Or is it Yours?
by Originally Unscripted
Summary: You said you would always be here for me. What happened to that promise you made? I'm losing my mind trying to convince myself that you're still here, but even I know it's not true. The only problem is my heart say that you're still here. Which one do i believe? My mind says "Accept reality, she's gone." Yet my heart says "Don't lose faith, she never broke that promise." which one?


**"I don't love studying.**

**I hate studying.**

**I like learning. Learning is**

**Beautiful." -Natalie Portman**

* * *

Putting my hand on my chest I took in a deep breath as I looked at my hand drenched in crimson blood. Coughing I try to put on a smile for the sobbing girl next to me. Reaching my hand towards her face I brush away loose strands and smiled warmly at her. Opening my mouth to talk I coughed. Blood slowly dribbled down my chin. My mouth was dry and wet at the same time, and when I tried to speak no words came out. Fighting for air I forced everything out, taking most of the little energy I had left.

"M-Mio…..L-listen….I need y-you…to be strong for… cough, cough…me okay…" I rested my hand on her cheek turning her face towards me.

I stared her into her eyes trying to tell her all the words that I couldn't say. Things like "I wanted us to have a family, get married and move away with everyone, wanted to wake up next to you every morning, and just see your smile every day, hold you close as our bodies intertwined, and kiss away all your fears" but I knew my body couldn't hold on much longer.

When Mio looked at me with her beautiful eyes that were filled with tears waiting to fall it was like everything stopped. Like I'm looking at her for the first time, just like when we were kids. I wish I could tell her everything, all the truths all the lies but my time has been cut short.

Her cheeks were red from my blood that smeared from my hand. Slowly dropping my hand I apologize for the blood. She shakes her head furiously at me, grabbing a hold my hand she puts it on her cheek again. The warmth from her body felt nice, I smiled at her kind gesture. My eyes had gotten wet from the tears that had yet fallen, but I didn't want to blink them away. I feared that if I closed my eyes, even if only for one second this world would disappear and Mio would be gone.

"Y-you can't die y-yet r-Ritsu…y-you said we w-were going to B-Budokan…" she started to sob again. Feeling my body get heavy, my hand falls out of her grasp. Looking at her with apologetic eyes, since we both knew what was to come in such short time. I collect the last of my strength and part my lips letting a deep sigh escape my lips before I respond.

"I'm sorry….B-but it's better t-this way…I-it was y-you or me…and you know t-that I can't hurt y-you…" my coughing increased as I put my hand on my bleeding wound trying to slow it down. I knew my attempts were futile but I struggled not wanting to leave her like this, staring towards the sky I see white fluffy clouds pass by. Inside I was laughing singing the lyrics to "Fuwa Fuwa Time". The lyrics at that time were so carefree and happy, that it made any situation seem better. I wonder why when I finally think I deserve a good life, something replies with "no you don't". But then when I don't want to live, life taunts me and says "come one it's not so bad"

I felt soft raindrops hit my cheeks as sirens wailed in the distance. They sounded so close, yet so far away. Like I can grab it but then I realize I have to take ten more steps to get there. Glancing back to Mio one more time I whisper the words we would share every day, except it never ended with goodbye. "I love you…Mio…g-goodbye…" closing my eyes, I fell into the land of everlasting dreams of everything anybody could want. Except me, I didn't want to go into dreams, the only thing I wanted was to be by Mio's side forever, I wonder if she would blame me for breaking the promise we made.

I still remember the day, right when we finished the play.

* * *

_"Since you are the princess, does that mean I'm your knight in shining armor? Or am your prince charming?" I asked joyously. I stared at the young girl in front of me, waiting for an answer. _

_"W-well, I think t-that you could be both. Not saying that you deserve it or anything!" Mio yelled as she tried to turn her back so I didn't catch the huge blush spreading across her face._

_"Then if I can be both…Mio… Can I be your knight and prince? I promise to be by your side forever and protect you at all costs! Please don't say no…" I looked into Mio's eyes and pleaded, hoping that she would let me be with her forever. Because the only thing that I wanted more than that was…well nothing. Being with Mio made me the happiest, and I'm sure it's the same for her._

_"Okay… But do you promise to be with me forever and never leave…?" _

_"You bet! I'm your prince and knight after all! We are meant to stay together!"_

* * *

I didn't want to remember the promise only because I knew that I couldn't be with her forever, but maybe the knight fulfilled his role. Protect the princess no matter what. I believe I did a good job on that. A sharp pain struck through my body and I wheezed gasping for air.

"So this is what dying feels like huh? The people in the movie made it seem like they were in extreme pain. But for me physically I'm not hurting, somewhere deeper though inside my chest. Right around where my heart is, maybe it's one of those heartaches everyone talks about." I thought as I slowly drifted away, the feeling of men lift me up putting me into the ambulance wasn't even recognized as my body shut down. Words were all mashed together that I couldn't comprehend what they were saying. Not that it mattered much since nothing else made sense. Suddenly everything went black and everything was gone, So much for a land of dreams…

The Police looked at the woman on the ground sobbing as she tried to feel for Ritsu's body. They didn't know whether to reach out for the young female or leave her be, but soon they weren't left with an option. Mio felt the ground grasping for anything, but only got blood and water on concrete. Panicking she quickly started calling out the name of her loved one repeatedly. Her eyes were glazed over as she suddenly stood up and ran father back into the alley searching for someone who was no longer here.

I ran as fast as I could down the alley looking for Ritsu to see that she was only playing another one of her sick and twisted pranks. But this time she went too far, when I find that baka I will surely give her a good hit to her head. Laughing I raced towards Yui's house, hoping that I would find that baka there. My legs burned as my cold, wet feet hit the pavement. Not caring that I wasn't wearing shoes I continued on my journey. Slowing down I see a familiar house not too far ahead from where I was. Stalking towards the front door, I pant heavily and knock on the door. Not too long after the door opened and I was greeted by a shocked and worried Ui, Yui's little sister. She looked at me and ushered me into their warm living room. A few minutes later I had a cup of hot tea and a towel draped over my shoulders. Thanking Ui I question where Yui was. Soon after, my question was answered when I saw Yui come down the stairs a worried looked plastered on her face as she scanned over my body. Shrugging it off I give her a smile and ask.

"Hey Yui, do you know where Ritsu went? I haven't been able to find her and I really need to see her and put a stop to this prank." Yui looked over to Ui and then back to me. She looked to the floor not wishing to meet my eager gaze.

"Mio-Chan I-I got a call on my phone n-not too long ago...it's about Ricchan...she's not h-here anymore...She died…" Tears were streaming down both the Hirasawa's cheeks their heads hung low not daring to look back up. An assault of pain crashed into my chest, as my subconscious mind nagged at me for knowing the truth of the events. Laughing I stand up and tried to talk some sense into the two girls.

"You guys...does Ritsu have you into the prank too? Geez she really planned ahead on this one. But come on there's no way she could just die. And I really need you to tell me where she is. It's not funny anymore okay?" I made my way towards the front door about to leave, when Yui grabs ahold of my shirt.

"Wait..It's not good to go out with the condition so bad outside and you're not looking to great yourself, Mio-chan. please stay it's better for you. M-maybe we can help you realize what happened…"

Sighing I stop my movement and took another glance at the two sisters and smiled apologetically. "Sorry guys, I've got to go find Ritsu and teach her a lesson that her jokes have gone too far." Yui grip slackened and I walked out the door as those there was nothing wrong.

I was greeted with soft drops of water hitting my cheeks, I thought of them as small tears that the angels couldn't hold in anymore. I knew their pain, except for me I knew that she was still here. I knew because Ritsu was never a girl who broke her promises, that was the truth. Walking forward I think about where Ritsu could possibly be. Thunder boomed in the distance as lightening whitened the sky in quick streaks. Usually I would have coward into safety but this time I didn't. I wonder why, maybe because I know that I need to find her more than anything? Sighing I make my way towards the old playground where Ritsu and I first met when we were small children. I squinted my eyes as I see a familiar figure on the old swing set.

"Ritsu! Is this where you were the whole time?" I questioned as I ran over to where she was. She turns her head towards me and gave me a big smile. But something was wrong she looked awfully pale. Slowing down I hear her words.

"Mio! Come swing with me it's so nice out!" she yelled yet her voice seemed so distant. What could she be talking about? It's pouring out here. She spoke again.

"We'll be best friends forever! And when we get into high school we will make a band and make it to Budokan!" she yelled as she pumped her fist into the air. Walking towards her I tried to lay my hand on her head. But my hand slipped right through her and her body vanished. Startled I quickly pull my hand back and call her name.

"Ritsu?" I received no answer. I stared dumbly at the empty seat and staggered. Everything was swirling and spinning around me and I kept hearing repeated words of things Ritsu had said to me over the years of knowing each other.

_"I promise to keep you safe… Never leave me Mio…I'm still your knight in shining armor right?" _

My body clashed with the hard, yet soft grass of the playground. My vision faded as I watched a familiar figure crouch and brush my hair away from my face. I called her name one last time as my world came crashing down.

"Ritsu...You never broke your promise right…?" the figure flinched and stopped all movement. As the man or woman whispered in my ear, my body relaxed, I felt as though I knew this person and that they could make all my problems go away. As I silently shut my eyes I waited till I went to the same place I thought my best friend had gone. But are we both just in a dreamless sleep? Can my prince really disappear without waking the sleeping beauty? I hope my dreams are the same as my prince…That we live happily ever after.

The figure crouched down and brushed away the loose strands from the pale figures face as they wore a small, gentle smile. The words that the said figure spoke, were those that a knight would say to a princess.

"I will always watch over you...My little _Princess_ Mio..."

* * *

Some people may be wondering what was updated, so I will explain now. This was originally around 1,000 words I felt that I could put a little more in there to detail it up. His ending with 2,000 words. And no for smartypantsu I have not been doing this for just a scheme. When it is updated I either had to replace and work on a chapter to make it better. Hopefully you can understand now what happened and that I didn't do this for reviews. Because yes reviews are nice but I just lie writing and if I'm happy with what I wrote that should be enough. Thank you all for reading and I hope yo. Say the title detail I put in there.


End file.
